


Большие съемки (хэштэг БакиКрасивый)

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers), LuckyMary



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || 2 lvl - миди [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Original Character(s), Photography, Romance, Story by flashbacks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: Негативное общественное мнение может порой принести огромную пользу.





	Большие съемки (хэштэг БакиКрасивый)

Баки подскочил от громких звуков, привычно хватаясь за спрятанный под подушкой стилет. Раньше там располагался целый арсенал, но путем долгих уговоров, убеждений и даже мелкого шантажа, осталась «только одна единица холодного оружия». Хорошо, что Стив не заглядывает под матрас. Музыка гремела, и через пару секунд Баки опознал национальный гимн. Лежащий рядом Стив недовольно фыркнул во сне и сунул голову под подушку. Затейливо выматерившись на трех языках, Баки со стоном откинулся на кровать. Музыка стала немного тише, и раздался голос Старка:  
  
— Проснитесь и пойте. Через час объявляется общий сбор.  
  
Гимн грянул с новой силой.  
  
— Если в ближайший месяц мы не переедем, я кого-нибудь пристрелю — Баки мстительно ущипнул Стива за оставшиеся без прикрытия тылы, но тот только заворчал и зарылся в подушки еще сильнее.  
  
— Это ты виноват. Тоже мне сибарит нашелся: спать и мыться есть где, и ладушки. Потом бы закончили ремонт.  
  
Посмотрев на освещенную солнечными лучами мускулистую, широкую спину, плавно переходящую в идеальную, по мнению Баки и еще половины населения Америки, задницу, он уже было подумал устроить утреннее «взятие крепости», но, заподозрив, что одним гимном Старк не ограничится, продолжая под нос материться и обещать всем страшные кары, поплелся в ванную: в комнатах «руководящего состава» они были роскошные. Когда Баки первый раз увидел огромное помещение — с гигантских размеров джакузи и навороченной, как космический корабль, душевой кабиной — это стало решающим фактором в пользу временного проживания на Базе Мстителей, пока в их со Стивом квартире идет ремонт. После всех передряг, через которые им пришлось пройти, Баки был готов жить хоть в съемной клетушке, главное, чтобы Стив был рядом, но тот проявил свой капитанский характер и уперся рогом.  
  
— Нет, Баки, хватит. Мы достаточно набегались. Теперь, когда у нас есть возможность наконец-то иметь свой собственный дом, я хочу, чтобы он был идеальным.  
  
Неожиданно для себя, Баки был втянут в безумный сезон гнездования. И если первые дня три он на любые предложения отвечал: «Мне все равно Стив, пусть все будет как ты хочешь». То уже через неделю он пришел в себя посреди бурного спора: «Никакого отдельного дома, ни за что, только квартира», и ужасно удивился, что настоял на своем — сам он не понимал, почему его вдруг перемкнуло, видимо из вредности.  
  
Потом еще пара недель ушла на выбор места. Стив зубами вцепился в знаменитый дом в Бруклин Хайтс, который был даже старше их самих. «Баки, это же наше детство. Вспомни, как мы бегали смотреть на него и мечтали, что когда-нибудь будем в нем жить». Но подобная историческая древность «без лифтов, с узкими коридорами и вообще», Баки совершенно не привлекала, поэтому мысли «хоть бы где, лишь бы вместе» неожиданно сменились на «если уж меня в это втянули, то хрен-то я теперь уступлю». Квинс тоже пошел в отставку: «Там уже есть свой герой района, нечего отбивать у мальчика его хлеб». Статен Айленд привлекал зеленью и малонаселенность, но проехавшись по улицам, где частенько царило запустение и неуловимая тоска, был признан негодным и он. Бронкс… «Нет. Вот просто нет, поверь, тебе лучше не знать». Цены на Манхэттене могли погрузить в модус Зимнего Солдата и безо всяких кодов, поэтому круг замкнулся: видимо жить в Бруклине было их судьбой…  
  
Остановились на Парк Слоуп: спокойствие, прекрасный парк с озером, множество фермерских рынков добавили много бонусных очков этому району. На этом «квартирная лихорадка» отпустила Баки, и он пригрозил, что попросит политического убежища в Ваканде, если еще раз услышит «А как тебе эта квартира? Смотри какой вид из окна». Единственной его просьбой было наличие большой ванной комнаты и кровати королевских размеров, а в остальном…  
  
— Стив, ты прекрасный художник с великолепным чувством стиля, я тебе доверяю.  
  
Стив расплылся в улыбке и погрузился в бесконечные переговоры с дизайнерами, обзоры мебели, сантехники и аксессуаров. Баки только что не мурлыкал от радости: все-таки Стив выбирающий обои, гораздо лучше, чем Капитан Америка, планирующий захват очередной базы врага. Войны в их жизни и так было слишком много, пора бы уже просто жить.

 

 

***

  
Стоя под упругими струями воды, «режим пять — интенсивный массаж», Баки пытался сообразить, по какому поводу мог быть общий сбор. Про остатки недобитой Гидры он бы точно узнал первым. Мисс Хилл, несмотря на кажущуюся суровость, была очарована галантностью включившего свое обаяние на полную мощность бруклинского сердцееда и заключила с Баки негласный договор: любая информация о Гидре будет сообщена ему моментально. Чуйка на неприятности подсказывала, что дело может касаться последней миссии Мстителей — монструозные создания очередного чокнутого гения, наводнившие, для разнообразия, не Нью-Йорк, а Сан-Франциско, оказались на редкость трудноубиваемыми и весьма неприятными противниками. Человеческих жертв избежать полностью не удалось (хорошо хоть они были малочисленными), а вот центральная часть города — не могли оккупировать какие-нибудь пустыри, чтоб их черти драли! — пострадала прилично. Разрушения не были такими масштабными, как от Читаури, но зданиям досталось серьезно. А когда опасность жизни и здоровью исчезает, люди имеют привычку тут же начинать подсчитывать убытки и громко обвинять не дохлых монстров и злодеев, а своих защитников в том, что те могли бы и лучше постараться, и действовать поаккуратнее. Особенно доставалось Халку, а тут Беннеру пришлось выступать именно в своей зеленой ипостаси.  
  
Закончив водные процедуры, Баки встал перед большим ростовым зеркалом. Зная, насколько он не любит лишний раз посещать медблок, Старк просто добавил его в дизайн ванной комнаты. «Так тебе проще будет самому доставать пули из труднодоступных мест и обрабатывать боевые раны. Ну, и полюбоваться на себя любимого тоже приятно».  
  
Отношения со Старком у них были странными. Стив говорил, что иногда Баки и Тони похожи на братьев, которые не могут поделить игрушку. Стоит сказать, что после нашествия Таноса все давние распри показались не такими уж и непреодолимыми и команда снова воссоединилась, потому что, как сказал Тони: «Капитан прав, вместе мы можем многое. По отдельности у нас не очень-то хорошо выходит, мне, по крайней мере, не понравилось». Тогда Баки пришел к Тони на серьезный разговор. Он искренне считал себя виноватым: Говард был ему если не другом, то очень хорошим приятелем, и хотя бы попытаться попросить прощения очень хотелось. Старк встретил его в гостиной, долго смотрел на него тяжелым взглядом, потом, встряхнувшись, спросил:  
  
— Бурбон или скотч? Напиться ты, конечно, не можешь, но это не повод отказывать себе в удовольствии.  
  
— Вообще-то у нас со Стивом немного разные варианты сывороток, так что напиться я могу, правда, на короткое время, и выпить надо о-о-очень много.  
  
— Да ладно! Отлично, у меня новый собутыльник. Я, кстати, сейчас не особо себе позволяю, Пеппер из меня веревки вьет, но как-нибудь мы с тобой зажжем.  
  
— Ничего не имею против, скотч подойдет.  
  
— Гленморанж? Чивас? А может быть…  
  
— Старый добрый Джонни, если есть.  
  
— Что значит «если»? Обидеть хочешь? Красный, золотой…  
  
— Любой. Я, признаться, не сильный знаток.  
  
Старк наполнил толстостенные бокалы и протянул один Баки.  
  
— Рекомендую чистый. Как говорится, не для того люди выращивали урожай, собирали его, изготовляли бочки, много лет выдерживали, а затем по традициям прадедов купажировали этот благородный напиток, чтоб какой-нибудь идиот напихал в него льда или залил колой.  
  
Они уселись в кресла напротив друг друга. Баки едва удержался, чтобы не выпить все залпом для храбрости, сделал небольшой глоток и заговорил.  
  
— Энтони…  
  
— Я тебя умоляю! Когда я слышу «Энтони», сразу чувствую себя маленьким мальчиком, которого сейчас будут отчитывать за шалость. «Тони», пожалуйста.  
  
— Тони. Я очень виноват перед тобой. Такие вещи нельзя простить, если бы я только мог изменить что-то…  
  
— Подожди, давай лучше я скажу. У меня было время, чтобы пройти все стадии, были и ярость, и отрицание… и знаешь, потом пришло понимание. Я добыл себе некоторые архивные записи Гидры. Я знаю, как из тебя делали Зимнего Солдата, и отдаю себе отчет, что, окажись я на твоем месте, то и сам стал бы послушным оружием. Моих родителей убил не ты, не хороший парень Баки Барнс, который смело сражался против нацистов. Моих родителей убила Гидра. И оказывается, что приказ об устранении был отдан даже не с Советской стороны — эта гадина здесь, в Америке, и, к моей большой радости, выяснилось, что он вполне себе жив и здоров. Я не идеальный человек, возможно даже жестокий, потому что я планирую отомстить и хочу, чтобы он был мертв. Предлагаю поучаствовать, Стива тоже можешь уведомить. Мистер Майлз, как сейчас его зовут, окопался в правлении одной неоднозначной корпорации, дела которой вызывают у меня много вопросов. Что скажешь?  
  
— Я его разрежу на мелкие кусочки. Стив будет рад присоединиться, поверь мне.  
  
— Значит, договорились, завтра можем начать планирование.  
  
— А чего тянуть-то, давай сейчас.  
  
— Люблю решительных парней, вызывай своего Капитана.  
  
Баки набрал номер.  
  
— Стив, поднимайся, у нас тут наклевывается интересная миссия… Что?.. Конечно цел… И Тони тоже, мы взрослые люди, ну что за глупости. Ждем.  
  
— Что, караулил около Башни? Поймать нас, если вывалимся из окна, вцепившись друг другу в волосы?  
  
— Ну, после нашего мордобоя в бункере имеет право, согласись.  
  
— Все, все. Кто старое помянет, тому глаз вон. Так у русских говорится?  
  
— Так. Поэтому мне кажется, что Фьюри слишком злопамятный.  
  
Вошедший в гостиную Стив был приятно удивлен, увидев их обоих смеющихся и чуть ли не обнимающихся.

 

 

***

  
Операцию по захвату Майлза в результате разрабатывали всей командой, но не привлекая к делу реорганизованный ЩИТ. Это было «семейное дело».  
  
Майлз, в те давние годы — полковник в Пентагоне, подозревал, что результаты применения разработки Говарда могут иметь неоднозначные последствия, и решил загрести немного жара чужими руками, а заодно неплохо подзаработать: Обадайя Стейн заплатил солидную сумму за устранение партнера. По-хорошему, надо было бы оставить Старка в живых, захватить в плен, шантажом заставить его работать на нужную сторону, но алчность перевесила, кроме того, Обадайя клялся, что если этот вариант сыворотки окажется удачным, то он сам добудет им кого-то не хуже для дальнейшей работы, гениальные ученые есть во многих странах. Однако русские коллеги подло «кинули» Майлза: по договору они должны были половину сыворотки отдать американцам, но резонно решили оставить все себе.  
  
В фармакологической корпорации, которую сейчас возглавлял Майлз, подпольно велась разработка «грязного» варианта сыворотки: она давала подобие сил суперсолдата на ограниченное время, испытуемые становились зависимы от нее, как от наркотика без приема организм начинал стареть чудовищными темпами. Было и много мелких темных делишек. Стараниями пиар отдела Старк Индастриз, скандал вышел громкий, но про сыворотку информация не просочилась.  
  
Самого Майлза, собиравшегося бежать из страны, троица перехватила прямо у него в особняке. Тони держал его за шиворот, подняв над полом и шипел:  
  
— Помнишь, как приказал убить моих родителей? Тварь, ты лишил меня нормальной жизни.Ты убил мою маму!  
  
Баки аккуратно тронул его за плечо.  
  
— Дай мне поговорить с ним, Тони. Не бери грех на душу.  
  
Старк отшвырнул скулящего ублюдка в угол. Баки медленно подошел к Майлзу, поднял на ноги и внимательно посмотрел в глаза, сдавив железной рукой ключицу.  
  
— Ты знаешь, кто я?  
  
Бледный трясущийся человек только открывал и закрывал рот, как рыба. Внимательно всмотревшись в ледяные глаза Солдата, а сейчас это был именно он, Майлз прохрипел:  
  
— Не может быть, ты же… Спутник, Спутник, — вдруг отчаянно заверещал он на русском.  
  
— Не-а, приятель, не прокатит. По твоему приказу меня отправили убивать моего друга и невинную женщину. Как думаешь, что я сейчас с тобой сделаю?  
  
Майлз вдруг засипел, схватился за грудь и рухнул на пол. Стив присел рядом с телом, приложил руку к шее.  
  
— Пульса нет.  
  
— Похоже, приятель, ты напугал его до смерти, — нервно хохотнул Старк.  
  
— Уходим, — отрывисто сказал Баки. — Нас тут не было. Нашим скажете, что посчитаете нужным.  
  
В подробности Старк решил никого не посвящать, ограничившись скупым:  
  
— Мы отомстили за моих родителей, тема закрыта.

 

 

***

  
После совместной вендетты отношения Баки и Тони приобрели теплый характер, что не отменяло их многочисленных пикировок. Присутствующие при этом Мстители обычно хихикали, а Бартон даже периодически записывал особенно яркие цитаты. Пеппер улыбалась Стиву: «Наконец-то Тони нашел себе достойного собеседника».  
  
Когда выяснилось, что Баки с юности интересовался всякой техникой и мог с закрытыми глазами собрать-разобрать не только любое оружие, но и любой автомобиль, да еще обнаружилось, что в Солдата заложили весьма неплохие хакерские умения, парочка стала частенько зависать в лаборатории вместе. Стив допускался туда с наказом «Освещай нас своим благородством, но ничего не трогай руками».  
  
Стив и сам быстро учился всему новому. Благодаря эйдетической памяти знания он впитывал как губка — в свое время в ЩИТе все только диву давались, как человек из сороковых так лихо учится управляться с различной сложной техникой, — и иногда давал интересные советы, каждый раз вызывая неподдельное удивление Старка. Но ему по сердцу больше было искусство, чем бездушные железки. На одной из стен мастерской теперь висела большая картина: Стив нарисовал Баки и Тони в момент очередного тестирования нового оружия. Оба вышли потрясающе реалистичными, и казалось, что полотно вот-вот оживет. А еще Баки был изображен очень красивым.

 

 

***

  
Все эти яркие воспоминания пронеслось в голове у Баки, пока он рассматривал себя в зеркале. Стив часто рисовал его, и на всех рисунках был какой-то потрясающий парень, совсем не такой, как в отражении.  
  
Баки не переставал удивляться, как восхитительный, идеальный Стив снова выбрал его, когда перед ним штабелями падали самые красивые женщины и весьма привлекательные мужчины. Баки совершенно точно знал, что Стив никогда ему не изменял. По юности, в Бруклине, когда оба еще пытались сопротивляться «неправильному» чувству, Баки позадирал немало юбок не слишком хороших девочек, да и Стив, при всей своей субтильности и скромности, имел пару весьма бурных романов, о которых Баки узнал уже на войне. Другие мужчины их никогда не привлекали, они просто полюбили друг друга, и пол тут не имел никакого значения.  
  
После первой их ночи, в течении которой ничего и не было, кроме жарких поцелуев и сбивчивых признаний, Стив больше ни на кого смотрел, а Баки только танцевал с красотками и яростно флиртовал, прилюдно поддерживая репутацию ловеласа. Они мало что позволяли себе до войны, горячих губ и рук вполне хватало, чтобы быть счастливыми. Баки Барнс был красавчиком, он вполне отдавал себе в этом отчет. Редко кого оставляли равнодушными алые, изогнутые в полуулыбке губы, большие лучистые глаза, четко очерченные скулы и стройная мускулистая фигура. Стив тогда будто не верил, что это все только для него.  
  
После спасения из плена Баки не любил смотреть на себя в зеркало: темные круги под глазами и висевшая на похудевшем теле одежда не доставляли радости, но при первой же возможности провести ночь в нормальной кровати, в Лондоне, терзаемый ревностью к прекрасной Картер, Баки получил пылкое доказательство того, что для Стива он по прежнему единственный и самый желанный. Начинавшая потихоньку действовать сыворотка Золы помогла быстро прийти в хорошую физическую форму, и скоро Баки опять без труда покорял сердца полевых медсестер, радисток и женского населения деревенек и городков Европы, в которые судьба заносила Ревущих Коммандос. Это дарило уверенность в себе, но по-настоящему важна была только улыбка его золотого мальчика.  
  
Когда Баки увидел Стива в крохотной квартирке в Будапеште, сердце чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди — так сильно он хотел прижаться к нему, вместо того, чтобы изображать беспамятство. Пока они летели в сибирский бункер, откуда могли и не выйти живыми, он так хотел сказать Стиву, что все помнит, что любит, что убегал он только потому, что не хотел подвергать его опасности, но молчал. Возможно, Стив нашел новую любовь в этом веке, и меньше всего сейчас стоило бередить его сердце подобными признаниями. Стив решил все за него: поставив джет на автопилот он резко поднялся со своего места, шагнул к Баки, выдернул его из кресла и порывисто прижал к груди.  
  
— Если ты сейчас попробуешь играть в «я тебя не знаю», честное слово, я тебе врежу.  
  
— Но ты же… Вы же с Шерон…  
  
— Идиот, какая на хрен, Шерон. Считай, я сказал ей спасибо. А вот ты… ты… Я люблю тебя, черт тебя дери.  
  
— Все еще?  
  
— Всегда и навеки, сколько бы лет ни прошло.  
  
Те часы, что они провели в полете, несмелые поцелуи, тихий шепот «какой же ты придурок — а сам то», совсем как когда-то давно, были самыми счастливыми за все два года, что Баки Барнс снова вернулся к жизни.  
  
В Ваканде Стив был в ярости, когда услышал решение лечь в крио. Он изрыгал чернейшие проклятия, увещевал, придумывая множество аргументов, гарантирующих безопасность от попыток добраться до него здесь, и несколько ночей, пока шла подготовка в заморозке, всячески доказывал, как он соскучился и что не может больше расстаться с любимым ни на минуту. Поначалу Баки стеснялся отсутствия руки, но Стив быстро сумел такими разнообразными способами убедить его, что он все равно самый желанный, что бравый сержант только удивлялся и настойчиво интересовался, где это его стеснительный малыш подобному научился. Тем не менее в своем решении Баки был тверд, как скала, хотя внутри все болело от того, что снова должен оставить своего «мелкого» без присмотра, но опасность причинить Стиву вред, став бездушной машиной по чужому приказу, перевешивала все.  
  
Когда его разбудили, он с радостью узнал, что спал всего три месяца. Юная, смешливая Шури, улыбаясь, сообщила, что нашла способ снять коды. Баки боялся верить, но две недели спустя, стоя в специальной, укрепленной бронированным стеклом, капсуле, слушая код и не ощущая ничего, кроме раздражения от знакомых грубых слов, он чуть не заплакал от счастья. Стоило стеклу подняться вверх, выпуская его на свободу, он рванул к принцессе и, подхватив одной рукой, закружил по лаборатории.  
  
— Ваше Высочество! Шури! Ты маленький гений! Я всю жизнь буду тебе обязан!  
  
Шури смущалась и рассказывала, какие шикарные варианты руки она начала разрабатывать. Стив прилетел вечером этого же дня. Баки вцепился в него с такой силой, что оторвать его не смог бы никто. Не обращая внимания на находящихся неподалеку Т’Чаллу, Шури, стражниц Дора Милаж, он обнимал, гладил его по заросшим щекам и покрывал лицо поцелуями.  
  
— Стив, мое сокровище. Люблю тебя.  
  
На каждую миссию он отпускал Стива с тяжелым сердцем, каждый день в разлуке тянулся невыносимо медленно, хотя принцесса и развлекала его вовсю. Они то тестировали новую руку, то летали смотреть водопады и величественную статую Пантеры вблизи, то тренировались вместе. Частенько к ним присоединялся Т’Чалла, а генерал Окойе, увидев пару тренировок, предложила позаниматься с Дора Милаж.  
  
— Насколько я знаю, сержант Барнс, вам не привыкать тренировать молодых девушек.  
  
— Не самые приятные воспоминания, генерал.  
  
— И тем не менее, вы великолепный профессионал. Можете научить чему-то новому, да и сами научитесь кое-чему, я вас уверяю.  
  
Самыми долгожданными моментами были минуты, которые Баки проводил, общаясь со Стивом по видеосвязи, разворачивая голографический экран во всю стену, чтобы хоть так ощутить его ближе к себе. А когда Стив прилетал на два-три дня, они, после недолгого общения с членами королевской семьи, уносились на воздушном скутере в горы, в уединенное бунгало. Там они практически не одевались, вылезая из постели, только чтобы поесть или искупаться в небольшой природной купели под водопадом, стараясь за эти часы наверстать годы разлуки.

 

 

***

  
Отражение в зеркале показало сытую улыбку кота, налакавшегося сливок: воспоминания были горячими. Баки задумчиво потер сильно отросшую щетину и решил, что неплохо бы все-таки побриться. Аккуратными, точными движениями он снимал остро заточенной опасной бритвой волоски и вспоминал страшное время, когда щелчком Таноса он снова был разлучен со Стивом. Слава всем богам, что там, в мире Камня Души, он оказался не один: Сэм, Т’Чалла, очаровательная Пеппер, которую он знал по частым появлениям на экране телевизора, даже вздорный Квилл и необычные инопланетяне помогали не рухнуть в пучину отчаяния. А потом он сам не заметил, как стал кем-то вроде старшего брата для юного Питера и странного живого дерева, которое тоже было всего лишь подростком. Навыки сержанта Второй Мировой очень помогали в организации хоть какого-то порядка в том странном месте, куда их забросила жуткая магия — король в одиночку не справлялся со всей разномастной толпой с непростыми характерами.  
  
Возвращение в мир живых было внезапным, Баки еще даже в себя не успел прийти, как его сжали сильные руки.  
  
— Баки, родной мой! Господи, спасибо тебе! Живой, ты живой. Я чуть не умер на месте, когда увидел, как ты рассыпался у меня на глазах. Никогда больше не отпущу тебя от себя никуда.  
  
Стив и правда долгое время чуть ли не в туалет с ним вместе ходил, боясь хоть на минуту выпустить из виду. Он старался постоянно касаться его, хоть плечом. Мстители шутили на тему сиамских близнецов, но неожиданно серьезным оказался Старк.  
  
— Между прочим, я тоже до сих пор не могу находиться вдали от Пеппер дольше пары часов, — признался он. — Если б мог, я бы ее к себе приковал. А за Паркером постоянно наблюдают мои мини-дроны, и только попробуйте ему об этом проболтаться.  
  
Если уж откровенно, то все, разлученные со своими дорогими людьми, после возвращения еще длительное время старались не выпускать надолго друг друга из виду и перестали стесняться проявлять свои чувства перед другими. Тор чуть не на колени к себе пытался Локи усаживать, чем злил того неимоверно. В Камне Души Локи не оказалось с ними, что было странно, ведь и те, кто был на поле боя в Ваканде, и те, кто сражался с Таносом на Титане, и Хилл с Фьюри, и семья Бартона, в общем, все, кто имел какое-то отношение к Мстителям, оказались в одной «локации», как сформулировал для себя определение места, где они находились, Баки, и других людей там не встречалось. Все, что он знал от Стива — Тор и Локи братья с очень сложными отношениями, и потому, когда он первый раз застал их страстно целующимися в общей гостиной, то слегка охренел. Видимо, его лицо выразило такую богатую гамму чувств, что Тор даже оторвался от столь увлекательного занятия и спросил:  
  
— Друг Барнс, чем ты так удивлен? Я знаю, что вас со Стивеном связывают узы многолетней любви, так почему ты смотришь на нас, будто узрел рогатого гхмыра?  
  
— Я…гхм… а рогатые гмыры это кто?  
  
— Гхмыры. Но не уходи от вопроса.  
  
— Прошу прощения, что помешал. Я уже испаряюсь.  
  
Баки пулей выскочил в коридор. Уж что-что, а осуждать других он не любил, и вообще это не его дело. Но чуть позже, когда он тренировался с ножами, в зале материализовался Локи.  
  
— Скажи мне, храбрый солдат, почему утром ты смутился, как юная дева, впервые узревшая обнаженного мужа? Насколько я знаю вашу с капитаном историю, и, учитывая взгляды, которыми он тебя пожирает, вряд ли тебя должна смутить любовь двух мужчин.  
  
— Меня мало что может смутить в этой жизни в принципе, а кто с кем спит уж точно не мое дело. Еще раз прошу прощения, что помешал.  
  
— О, уверяю, ты ничему не помешал, мы прекрасно продолжили начатое, к взаимному удовольствию. И все-таки я хочу знать, почему ты так отреагировал. Я, конечно, могу узнать и сам, мне ничего не стоит покопаться в твоей голове, но уверен, что это точно не понравится тебе.  
  
Баки едва слышно зарычал, сжимая в руках стилет и охотничий нож.  
  
— Попробуй только. Ты хоть и бог, но и я кое-что умею.  
  
— Я дал Тору слово, что никогда больше не причиню вред его друзьям. Но я крайне любопытен, имею такой грех, поэтому готов поторговаться. Что ты хочешь за честный ответ?  
  
— На хрен иди со своими предложениями, если уж так интересно, то скажу. Черт. Но вы же все-таки братья? Или у вас в Асгарде так принято?  
  
— Если я начну рассказывать тебе историю моей семейки, то, поверь, «Игра престолов» покажется детской сказкой. Но мы с Тором не братья, физиологически. Я найденыш. Тебя только это волновало?  
  
— Чтоб я заволновался, требуется кое-что посерьезнее, чем даже внутрисемейная групповушка. Просто удивился слегка, теперь все ясно. Хорошо смотритесь вместе, кстати.  
  
— Вы с капитаном тоже прекрасная пара, настоящие воины. Сам Один был бы горд иметь таких в страже Асгарда.  
  
— Приятно слышать. Я хотел бы уточнить насчет того, что ты чуть раньше сказал. Разве Стив как-то по особенному на меня смотрит?  
  
— Ты, должно быть, привык за долгие годы, вы ведь тоже росли вместе, вот и не замечаешь. Он смотрит на тебя, как на величайшую драгоценность. Столько любви и обожания в его глазах, что сложно описать словами, и абсолютно точно: он готов разорвать голыми руками каждого, кто попробует приблизиться к тебе со злыми намерениями.  
  
Баки от смущения даже не знал, что ответить. Нет, по юности-то Стив, бывало, смотрел на него восхищенно, особенно когда уговаривал Баки попозировать ему обнаженным. На войне его взгляды скорее были полны тревоги и заботы. А уж в этом веке… Баки бы под расстрелом никому не признался, но он очень стеснялся своего искалеченного тела и ужасно удивлялся, когда Стив осыпал его разными нежными словечками в постели, хотя, когда любишь, видишь своего партнера другими глазами.  
  
— Спасибо, что просветил. Сделаю Стиву внушение, чтоб не смущал окружающих.  
  
— А то ты не знаешь, что твой Капитан «срать хотел на офигенно бесценное общественное мнение». Если что — я цитирую.  
  
— Да, он такой, мой маленький бунтарь.  
  
Локи внимательно посмотрел на Баки, слегка улыбнулся каким-то своим мыслям и неожиданно предложил  
  
— Не против, если я присоединюсь к твоей тренировке, я хорошо владею холодным оружием.  
  
— С удовольствием, Стив вот недооценивает, а я всегда говорю, что пули могут закончиться, а вот нож еще пусть попробуют выбить из руки.  
  
Совместные тренировки с Локи, когда асградцы посещали Базу, стали традицией. Стив и Тор часто приходили под предлогом тоже «покидать ножички», но по факту сидели и откровенно пялились на своих любимых, периодически перекидываясь фразами в стиле «а мой круче».  
  
Баки закончил бритье, с мыслью, что неплохо было бы сегодня тоже устроить с Локи бой на парных кинжалах, нанес освежающий лосьон на щеки, отступил от зеркала на пару шагов и принялся себя рассматривать.  
  
Сейчас, когда он наконец-то нормально питался, фигура полностью пришла в параметры суперсолдата — так сказала доктор Чо, когда Баки поинтересовался, почему он быстро набирает вес. От стройного юноши из Бруклина, да и от гибкого Зимнего Солдата мало что осталось, мыщцы бугрились, каменный пресс насчитывал четкие шесть кубиков, руки и ноги были крупные и мощные, разве что талия осталась слишком тонкой для такого тела, как и у Стива, образуя, в соотношении с плечами, четкий перевернутый треугольник. Ужасные металлические вставки в левом боку исчезли. Шури сделала новую руку по совершенно другой технологии, та четко крепилась в специальный разъем в плече, и ее можно было легко снять, если понадобится ремонт или замена на другую модель. Врачи предлагали извлечь из тела весь металл, которым были заменены многие кости и укреплены ноги для компенсации веса старой руки, но Баки категорически отказался — медицинские манипуляции он переваривал с трудом, обошлись наращиванием кожи на местах, где раньше металл был снаружи. А вот старые змеистые шрамы вокруг плеча убирать не стали, можно было, но когда Баки объяснили механизм процедуры, он пригрозил сбежать из медотсека даже без руки. В общем, в зеркале отражался огромный, хмурый мужик с жуткими шрамами на левом плече, отросшими до плеч спутанными волосами и зимой в глазах, и Баки категорически не мог понять, как вот это может быть «солнышком», «сладким», «милым» и еще многими эпитетами, которые Стив обычно применял в спальне, ну, или где их заставали приступы страсти. Баки попытался изогнуть бровь и сверкнуть улыбкой, которой он легко покорял сердца в прошлом веке, увидел в отражении довольный оскал снайпера, завалившего цель, фыркнул и задвинул зеркало обратно в скрытую нишу.  
  
Обмотав бедра полотенцем, он отправился в спальню — полчаса уже прошло, пора выкапывать Стива из подушек. Однако тот уже не спал, сидел на кровати и поглощал завтрак, который держал на подносе один из маленьких роботов, которые на базе были и уборщиками и курьерами и официантами. Стив отпил кофе из чашки и положил в рот очередную дольку апельсина. Капелька сока потекла по подбородку, и Баки тут же отчаянно захотелось слизать ее и…. Стоп, стоп, так они точно никуда не попадут.  
  
— Доброе утро, соня — он обнял Стива со спины и уткнулся носом в затылок.  
  
Стив тут же завозился, оборачиваясь лицом к Баки.  
  
— Утро, малыш. О-о-о, ты побрился! — Стив потерся о гладкую щеку и принялся покрывать легкими поцелуями.  
  
— Стив, посмотри на меня. Ну какой из меня малыш.  
  
— Ночью ты не возражал.  
  
— Так то ночью.  
  
— Мое отношение к тебе не зависит от времени суток.  
  
— Ты меня смущаешь. И одно дело наедине, но ты вчера в джете спросил «как твое плечо, детка», Уилсона чуть удар со смеху не хватил.  
  
— Вот веришь, мне плевать с самого высокого этажа башни Старка на то, как реагируют окружающие на мои слова. Я наконец-то вместе с моим любимым, и это проблемы всех остальных, если они считают, что Капитан Америка не может быть нежным, а будешь выпендриваться, я стану при всех звать тебя моей сахарной карамелькой.  
  
Баки тихонько взвыл и закатил глаза  
  
— За что мне это все?  
  
— Я послан тебе Богом.  
  
— Я знаю, не пойму только — за какие грехи?  
  
— Ты грубый мужлан, я уйду от тебя к Драксу, вот кто не боится открыто восхищаться красотой.  
  
— Без шансов. С Тором сложно конкурировать.  
  
— Я не понял, это ты так сказал, что Тор лучше меня?  
  
— Никто не лучше тебя, ты любовь всей моей жизни и далее по списку. Иди уже в душ, медовая попка, пока Старк не прислал за нами Железный Легион.  
  
— Медовая попка? Вот это было низко, ты же знаешь, что я дурею, когда ты говоришь непристойности.  
  
— Не вижу никаких непристойностей, это литературные слова. Дай мне уже доесть жалкие остатки твоего завтрака.  
  
— Тебе сейчас доставят твои любимые оладьи, я-то о тебе забочусь.  
  
— Спасибо, мамочка.  
  
Стив встал с постели и направился в ванную, совершенно похабно виляя бедрами, и Баки покрепче вцепился в кровать, еле сдерживаясь, чтоб не рвануть за ним, наплевав на всякие общие сборы.

 

 

***

  
В общую гостиную они явились ровно за минуту до окончания назначенного Старком часа. Сам инициатор еще отсутствовал, но все остальные были в сборе. Раздались приветствия, Т’Чалла подошел пожать руку Стиву.  
  
— Ваше Величество, — картинно поклонился Баки.  
  
— Белый Волк, великий воин Ваканды, — не остался в долгу король.  
  
— Ну хорош уже, я думал ты сразу улетел домой.  
  
— Я член команды Мстителей, меня Тони еще вчера попросил задержаться.  
  
Бартон громко свистнул, обращая на себя внимание  
  
— Мы тут ставки делаем, по какой причине кипиш. Твоя версия, Барнс.  
  
— Моя чуйка на неприятности подсказывает мне, что это связано с нашей дискотекой в Циско. Вот пытаюсь вспомнить, не прибил ли кого не того ненароком.  
  
— По этому поводу надо беспокоиться мне, — поморщился Беннер. — Ты всегда отличаешься высокой точностью стрельбы.  
  
— Да ладно тебе Брюс, я тоже мог кого-то придавить, когда увеличился, — вклинился Лэнг, — да и Тор так швырялся молниями, даже мне страшно было.  
  
— Доброго утра честной компании, — поздоровался Старк, влетая в гостиную. — Все в сборе? Отлично. Где свет моих очей и где мой кофе?  
  
— Тони, я интересую тебя только как носительница за тобой литровой кружки со смолой, которую ты именуешь кофе, — сказала вошедшая следом Пеппер.  
  
— Как ты можешь так говорить, я не видел тебя уже сорок три минуты, мне грустно и одиноко, сядь поближе, я буду на тебя любоваться. Кроме того, только твой дипломатический талант успокоит эту критическую массу тестостерона после оглашения мной темы сбора.  
  
— А что, дамы зря пришли? — недовольно спросила Наташа. — Я могла бы еще поспать, четыре часа за трое суток даже для меня маловато.  
  
— Без тебя никак, только ты сможешь успокоить Халка, если он вдруг начнет возмущаться.  
  
— Тони, ты нагнал такого тумана, что уже даже я начинаю нервничать.  
  
— Нервничающий Капитан Америка — это редкое зрелище, Пятница, сохрани запись. Вообще сохрани запись всего, что будет тут происходить, думаю, я потом повеселюсь.  
  
Наконец все уселись за длинным овальным столом, Наташа заняла место рядом с Брюсом, заранее успокаивающе поглаживая его по руке.  
  
— Для начала слово возьму я. — Мария Хилл ради разнообразия не была затянута в униформу или строгий костюм, а щеголяла легкомысленным платьицем — она оглядела всех своим знаменитым «рентгеновским» взглядом. — А где Вижн?  
  
— А что, Вижн тоже должен участвовать? — оживился Тони.  
  
— Я же сказала,  _все_  мужчины из Мстителей.  
  
— Пятница вызови Вижна.  
  
— Уже, босс. Через пару минут будет.  
  
— Чего это так долго? Прихорашивается что ли?  
  
В ожидании Бартон и Уилсон стали перекидываться шуточками на тему, что накосячил явно Вижн: видимо засмотрелся на любимую и разрушил случайно пару домов. Тот явился ровно через две минуты, под руку с Вандой в своем «человеческом» обличье.  
  
— Ничего себе, — шепнул Баки Стиву, — а Вижн-то модник: рубашка из последней коллекции Армани.  
  
— Когда это ты снова начал интересоваться модой?  
  
— А я и не прекращал, просто последние годы не особо этому способствовали.  
  
— Завтра идем на шоппинг.  
  
— Ваканда. Политическое убежище. Немедленно.  
  
— Я тебя не трогаю с ремонтом квартиры, шоппинг не входил в запретные темы.  
  
— Прямо сейчас я его внес. Надо будет, закажу себе все по интернету.  
  
Мария хлопнула в ладоши, возвращая внимание к себе.  
  
— Итак, будем обсуждать серьезный вопрос. Все вы знаете, что отношение к Мстителям очень неоднозначное. Когда происходит очередное вторжение пришельцев, нападение всяческих монстров и прочие прелести, все громко зовут на помощь. Но стоит устранить проблему, как возникают многочисленные статьи, посты в интернете и телепередачи, где требуют в очередной раз взять всех под контроль и припоминают все смертные грехи. Многие считают Мстителей опасными, а разные истеричные активисты грамотно настраивают людей так, что вас откровенно боятся. Пиар-отделу Старк Индастриз поступило довольно интересное предложение от одного из самых популярных журналов «Женщины Америки». Их главный редактор — ваша ярая поклонница. Скоро юбилейный выпуск журнала, и они хотят разместить большую фотосессию Мстителей.  
  
Баки расслабился, он-то всерьез переживал, что их обвинят за «чрезмерную жестокость» — очень этот термин любят журналисты, — проявленную в последней заварушке. А фотосессия — это не так страшно, он уже пару раз участвовал. Правда потом Стив злился, читая комменты в интернете, что, мол, вот сразу видно, настоящий бандит этот Зимний Солдат, непонятно, как это его не посадили в тюрьму, им только детей пугать. Хотя дети-то как раз выстраивались в очередь потрогать его руку, когда они навещали какую-нибудь больницу или давали общее интервью. Правда, фотографироваться Баки не любил, его всегда ставили так, чтобы лучше было видно левую руку, и на снимках он получался хмурым и грустным. Но если надо, значит надо.  
  
— И вот тут начинается самый смак, — провозгласил Старк. — Прошу всех держать себя в руках, а Наташу крепче держать Брюса.  
  
— Спасибо, мистер Старк, — метнула на него гневный взгляд Хилл. — Я как-нибудь сама продолжу. Так вот у миссис Кхан, главного редактора, интересная идея. Она заключается в том, что сложно бояться того, кого ты хочешь, даже вожделеешь. Так что это будет эротическая фотосессия.  
  
Повисло минутное молчание. Старк ухмылялся, еле сдерживаясь от комментариев.  
  
— Эротическая это в смысле топлесс? — Первым очнулся Уилсон.  
  
— И топлесс и жоплесс, — не выдержал Старк. — Совсем голыми!  
  
— То есть как совсем? Но это же порнография, — повысил голос Беннер, Наташа стала активней наглаживать ему руку.  
  
— Никакой порнографии, — фыркнула Хилл. — В журнале работают лучшие фотографы страны, все будет сделано на должном уровне, стратегические, так сказать, места будут грамотно спрятаны.  
  
— Нет, я, конечно, в свое время частенько светил лицом, и не только лицом, — хмыкнул Стив, — но голым… И потом, на фото-то все спрячут, но светить причиндалами перед толпой народа на съемках — это как-то чересчур.  
  
— Никто ничем светить не будет, я, между прочим, снимался пару раз для женских журналов, — напомнил Старк, — оденут всех в телесного цвета плавки, потом все поправят фотошопом.  
  
— А ты сам-то будешь участвовать? — подозрительно спросил Баки.  
  
— Вот еще, я теперь семейный человек, не пристало мне оголяться перед чужими дамами.  
  
— О, милый, я совсем не против, я даже настаиваю, — очаровательно улыбнулась Пеппер. — И потом, ты не можешь не участвовать, сразу хлынет поток обвинений, что ты отделяешься от команды и все в таком духе.  
  
— О, ну если так, то я готов поразить всех своей сокрушительной харизмой.  
  
— Кроме того, — повысила голос Мария, — все деньги от продажи этого выпуска журнала пойдут в благотворительный фонд, занимающийся лечением и поддержкой детей-инвалидов. Ваше величество, — она обернулась к Т’Чалле, — Вас, как королевскую особу, это конечно же не касается.  
  
— Отчего же, — оживился Т’Чалла, — мне стесняться нечего, кроме того, я Мститель и тоже не желаю отделяться от команды.  
  
— А может, мне лучше не участвовать, — сказал Баки, — ну где я и где эротическая фотосессия, моим телом только пугать можно.  
  
Стив посмотрел на него, широко открыв глаза.  
  
— Бак, ты что серьезно так считаешь?  
  
— Стив, любовь слепа, а все остальные смотрят на меня не так, как ты.  
  
— Вот кому точно не стоит принимать участие, так это мне, — подал голос, слегка позеленевший Беннер. — У меня смотреть не на что, а фотографировать голого Халка желающие вряд ли найдутся.  
  
— Не неси чушь, Брюс, — тут же пошла в атаку Наташа, — ты в прекрасной форме, и потом, это для команды и для детей.  
  
— Короче, — Хилл обвела всех взглядом очень злого дракона, — это не обсуждается, я вас просто поставила в известность. Надеюсь, все поведут себя как взрослые ответственные люди и не будут придумывать глупые отговорки и пытаться сбежать. Особенно это касается Беннера, Барнса и Локи. У вас самая неоднозначная репутация, так что только попробуйте что-то выкинуть, я вас живьем сожру. Собрание окончено.  
  
Хилл повернулась на каблуках и стремительно покинула помещение, оставляя последнее слово за собой. Мужчины сначала молчали, а потом разразились бурными обсуждениями. Кто-то язвил, кто-то бурно возмущался «я вообще пенсионер и примерный семьянин, меня-то за что», кто-то серьезно хмурился.  
  
— Я не против, но тебя будут фотографировать только при моем личном присутствии, — шепнул Тор на ухо Локи.  
  
— Ты что, собираешься мне указывать? — мгновенно вскипел тот.  
  
— Нет, я просто ревную тебя ко всем и буду переживать. Разве ты хочешь, чтоб я переживал?  
  
— Ну, если тебе будет спокойнее, то конечно, — опустил ресницы Локи.  
  
Баки, честно говоря, строил в голове множество планов, как бы избежать позорного действа, но пока ни один не годился. Беннер подошел и сочувственно хлопнул его по плечу  
  
— Ну что, я так и думал. Попали мы с тобой в большую тройку злодеев среди Мстителей. Но это все-таки лучше, чем выслушивать, сколько народа погибло по моей вине.  
  
— Да уж, судьба у нас такая, я вот на войне столько нацистов завалил, даже и не припомню точное число, — ответил Баки.  
  
— Больше трех сотен, — мгновенно отозвался Стив.  
  
— Во-о-от, больше трех сотен, а мне всю жизнь будут припоминать только жертв Зимнего Солдата, хотя, честное слово, как минимум половине из них самое место там, куда я их отправил. И сколько бы народу я не спас — тогда ли, теперь ли, — все равно останусь оружием Гидры.  
  
— Баки, перестань. Ты что, действительно переживаешь из-за того, что пишут всякие невменяемые?  
  
— Ну, такое мнение довольно распространено, так думают множество людей, а мы живем среди них, а не на другой планете. Но я уже привык. Ладно, хватит страдать. Я хороший солдат и исполняю приказы начальства. Сказали светить голой жопой, значит, будем светить. И потом, это ради детей. Стив, ты просто обязан всех уделать и занять первое место, как самый сексуальный Мститель. Я хочу раздуться от гордости, какой у меня крутой парень.  
  
— То есть сейчас ты мной не гордишься?  
  
— Я тобой горжусь примерно с двенадцати лет, кажется, именно тогда миссис Фейзер прибежала к твоей маме сообщить, что ты кинулся драться один против пятерых маленьких ублюдков, которые собирались поджечь щенка. Счастье, что я как раз зашел позвать тебя на реку. Господи, я пока добежал до этой подворотни, чуть не умер сто раз от страха, что не успею, и тебя спалят вместе со щенком.  
  
— Баки, ну хватит, — запунцовел щеками Стив, — вот любишь ты рассказывать о детских подвигах.  
  
— Это настоящий героизм. Пойдем, мой отчаянный берсерк, я расскажу, какая тебя ждет награда, если ты обойдешь в рейтинге красавчиков самого Громобоя.  
  
— Опять Тор, мне что начинать ревновать? — Стив ущипнул Баки за бок.  
  
— Ай, я сравниваю тебя с богом, а ты еще недоволен.Т’Чалла, я требую политического убежища!

 

 

***

  
Через пару дней на базу приехала обаятельная миссис Сушмита Кхан с толпой персонала. Несколько фотографов с пулеметной скоростью щелкали вспышками, делая пробные снимки. Гримеры и стилисты внимательно изучали лица. Декораторы шепотом обсуждали многочисленные идеи антуража для каждого Мстителя. После четырех изнурительных часов команда уехала, а главный редактор осталась пообедать с будущими моделями.  
  
— Концепция будет такая: я хочу общее фото всей команды для обложки, а внутри журнала будут размещены ваши отдельные снимки, по три разных образа для каждого. Самый понравившийся мне будет сделан в формате большого плаката.  
  
— А как целый плакат, вернее, даже несколько плакатов поместится в журнале? — поинтересовался Скотт. — Вы их будете уменьшать? Если что, можно попросить профессора Пима помочь с технологией, ну типа, вот он маленький, а потом нажал на уголок листа и снимок увеличивается.  
  
— Не требуется никаких специальных технологий, — засмеялась Сушмита, — просто снимок крепится в сложенном в несколько раз виде. И еще я лично хотела бы взять небольшое интервью у каждого из вас. Я начинала как простой журналист и считаю, что вы настоящие герои, поэтому хочу лично показать несколькими штрихами ваш характер и личность. Надеюсь, у меня это получится.  
  
— Ни капли не сомневаюсь в вашем таланте, — Старк галантно поцеловал ей руку, — у вас такое количество наград в вашей сфере.  
  
— Тогда через неделю начнем.  
  
— Почему так долго? — удивился Стив.  
  
— Подготовка к фотосессии — серьезный процесс. У нас уже заранее бронируют огромное количество экземпляров этого выпуска журнала, невероятный ажиотаж и в Европе, так что всё должно быть не просто на высшем уровне, всё должно быть идеально. Сейчас пойдет основная работа дизайнеров, чтобы для каждого были подготовлены индивидуальные интерьеры и фоны для съемки. Я приверженец старого стиля, не люблю работать только с зеленым экраном. Модель должна гармонично себя ощущать для лучшего результата.  
  
— Нас, наверно, поместят в военный антураж? — тихо спросил Баки.  
  
— Почему же, — улыбнулась Сушмита, — скажу по секрету, вы мои любимые Мстители. С детства зачитывалась книгами про приключения Капитана Америки и его Ревущей Команды. То, что вы герои войны, и так все знают, я хочу показать вас совсем другими.  
  
Стив вышел провожать миссис Кхан к машине.  
  
— Я хотел вас попросить…  
  
— Любая просьба будет выполнена, обещаю.  
  
— Баки, он… очень стесняется того, какой он сейчас. Считает, что перестал быть привлекательным, переубедить его невозможно. А на фото его всегда делают эдаким опасным убийцей, уж не знаю зачем.  
  
— Я вам даю слово, что после этих съемок в него влюбятся все женщины Америки. И не только женщины. Но секретов раскрывать пока не буду.

 

 

***

  
Неделю спустя Мстителей вызвали на съемку для общей фотографии. На обложку решили делать фото топлесс, все-таки ее и подростки, и дети могут увидеть. Все спокойно отдались в руки стилистов, но Баки хмурился и нервно жался поближе к Стиву.  
  
— Может, не надо меня гримировать, поставьте куда-нибудь на задний ряд, чтоб не отсвечивал особо.  
  
Миссис Кхан внимательно на него посмотрела.  
  
— Мистер Барнс, все будут стоять в одну линию, никаких задних рядов. Вы что, боитесь Вики и Челси?  
  
— А кто это?  
  
— Ваши персональные стилисты на эту фотосессию. Эй, чудо-крошки, ваш подопечный хочет познакомиться поближе.  
  
Рядом тут же материализовались две невысокие девушки: пухленькая смешливая блондинка и изящная китаянка.  
  
Баки рассмеялся.  
  
— Ну как я могу бояться таких очаровательных юных леди.  
  
Девушки тут же расплылись в улыбках.  
  
— Я Вики, — представилась светленькая, — я зубами выгрызала себе возможность поработать именно с вами.  
  
— А я Челси, — протянула узкую ладошку вторая девушка. — И чтоб мне провалиться, если мы не сделаем из вас такого красавчика, что вы войдете в Большую тройку.  
  
— Что за Большая тройка? Очень интересно, расскажите.  
  
Сушмита посмеиваясь отошла, а девчушки уже тащили Баки к зеркалу и усаживали в кресло, рассказывая. Подобные фотосессии уже проводили. Один раз это была известная бейсбольная команда, другой — копы одного из лучших полицейских участков Нью Йорка, и так далее, и каждый раз шло негласное соревнование среди стилистов, чья модель по опросу среди читательниц будет признана самым сексуальным мужчиной. Модели, с которыми работали чудо-крошки, как их прозвали в журнале, всегда занимали одно из первых трех мест. За разговорами Баки ловко причесали, сделав волосы слегка мокрыми и умело наложили легкий грим.  
  
— Я же не дамочка, чтоб меня красили, — вяло отбивался он.  
  
— Вы ничего не понимаете в профессиональной съемке: если не сделать грим, даже супер-красавец будет выглядеть бледно-зеленой немочью.  
  
Всех Мстителей одели в одинаковые черные джинсы с низкой талией и поставили в шеренгу боком (Баки очень удивился, что даже его — правым), вокруг защелкали фотовспышки.Через час всех отпустили домой, выдав на руки расписание индивидуальных съемок. Баки с радостью отметил, что их со Стивом поставили в один день. На прощание он тепло расцеловался со своими «добрыми феями», как он окрестил маленьких стилистов. Вечером Стив застал его в ванной, стоящим перед зеркалом и внимательно разглядывающим себя.  
  
— Любуешься своей неземной красотой, мистер супермодель?  
  
— Прекрати, Стив. Пытаюсь понять, как из этого, — Баки обвел себя руками, — будут делать красавца.  
  
— У тебя со зрением плохо? Может, стоит показаться доктору Чо? Разве ты не видишь, какой ты красивый.  
  
— Стив, я для тебя всегда красивый, даже когда был полуживой и однорукий в Ваканде.  
  
— Мне не нравится твое настроение. Надо срочно что-то делать.  
  
— Есть идеи?  
  
— Конечно есть.  
  
Стив обнял Баки со спины и принялся мелко покусывать его в шею, прижимаясь все теснее.  
  
— А-а-аххх. Грязно играете, капитан.  
  
— В любви, как на войне, все средства хороши, сержант, — Стив потянул его в спальню.

  
***

  
И вот наступил выделенный для них день съемок.  
  
С бородой Стив расстался еще для общего фото и теперь, побрившись до блеска сам, комментировал действия Баки, недовольного ранним подъемом:  
  
— Тщательнее, тщательнее, Бак, только Старку разрешили оставить его эспаньолку, остальным велели сверкать гладкими лицами.  
  
Баки ворчал и грозился сбежать, если ему попытаются приладить накладные ресницы.  
На студии их развели по разным залам. Чудо-крошки подпрыгивали от возбуждения.  
  
— Мы такое придумали, такое. В этот раз первое место наше, мы уверены.  
  
— Не хочу вас подводить, девочки, но вряд ли бывший убийца из Гидры будет популярен.  
  
— Вот ни слова больше, иначе мы очень обидимся.  
  
Баки безропотно давал делать с собой все, что нужно, даже согласился на стрижку.  
  
Судя по вороху волос лежащему на полу, казалось на голове вообще не должно ничего остаться, однако длину укоротили только до подбородка. Баки не понимал, как они достигли такого эффекта, но торчавшие вечно копной волосы теперь лежали мягкой волной, с пробором влево, как он носил когда-то во время войны.  
  
Ему действительно выдали телесного цвета плавки. Челси завозилась, припудривая шрамы.  
  
— Зачем это, можно же будет потом фотошопом убрать.  
  
— Фотошопом только плавки будут затирать, работу хороших стилистов и фотографа исправлять не надо.  
  
Баки отвели в первый интерьер. Фотографом оказалась тоже девушка, высокая, с длинной русой косой, одетая в комбинезон камуфляжной расцветки.  
  
— Майк, именно Майк, прошу не путать, — она энергично встряхнула протянутую руку Баки, — для меня честь работать с вами, сержант.  
  
Баки послушно принимал нужные позы, улыбался, когда ему велели. Через час объявили перерыв и смену декораций. Пока Майк и Баки пили кофе, Челси обновляла грим, а Вики колдовала с волосами.  
  
— Обожаю работать с военными, — сказала Майк, — все четко и быстро, никаких тебе «ой мне кажется, я так буду невыгодно смотреться».  
  
Еще час ушел на следующую локацию.  
  
— Теперь осталось самое главное. Это фото наверняка пойдет на плакатную версию — у крошек гениальная идея, — но вам надо максимально расслабиться, здесь мне суперсолдат совсем не нужен.  
  
— Откровенно говоря, это будет сложно сделать, я себя чувствую как на ответственной миссии.  
  
— А вам и не придется стараться самому, я обо всем позаботилась.  
  
В студию вошел Стив. На его бедрах было намотано полотенце, а тело переливалось золотистым блеском.  
  
— Мистер Роджерс, душевая за дверью в углу, можете смыть блестки, они не нужны для следующего фото. Мистеру Барнсу тоже не помешает освежиться.  
  
Баки, недоумевая, пошел следом за Стивом.  
  
— Ну как ты, Бак, все в порядке?  
  
— Нормально. Устал, честно говоря, — ответил Баки вставая под струи воды. — А что, тут только одна душевая?  
  
— Не одна, но я здесь не только чтоб помыться, — почти промурлыкал Стив, оказавшись рядом.  
  
— Что ты творишь?  
  
— Привожу модель в нужное настроение. — Стив втянул Баки в совершенно развратный, глубокий поцелуй.  
  
— Ты что, а если кто войдет? — едва отдышавшись, прошептал Баки.  
  
— Никто не войдет.  
  
Стив покрывал быстрыми поцелуями плечи Баки, прижимаясь все теснее, опускаясь все ниже. Когда он встал на колени, Баки только тихо проскулил и прикусил кулак, чтобы не стонать слишком громко.  
  
Последующую съемку Баки помнил смутно, разве что осознавал, что его опять натерли каким-то маслом, уложили на что-то, и он глупо улыбается. Это съемка оказалась самой короткой и заняла всего полчаса. Майк щелкала затвором фотоаппарата, как безумная и покрикивала на световиков, чтоб шевелились быстрее.  
  
— Что вы возитесь как сонные мухи, давайте резче, у меня тут уходящая натура.  
  
Потом опять появился Стив и расположился рядом. Баки наконец-то осознал, что лежит на огромной кровати.  
  
— Вау. Даже не знаю, может мне стоит запретить публиковать такие фото, я ведь от ревности с ума сойду.  
  
— А что, так неприлично получилось?  
  
— Шикарно получилось, не беспокойся.  
  
Стив слегка коснулся его губами виска и нежно потерся о волосы.  
  
— Вы просто роскошно смотритесь вместе, — сказала подошедшая поближе Майк. — Хотите, сделаю пару фото только для вас?  
  
— Буду рад, — улыбнулся Стив, крепче прижимаясь к Баки.  
  
— Ну нет, я не готов, тут куча народу.  
  
— Все уйдут, буду только я, и то, можете считать, что меня нет.  
  
Майк споро разогнала всех из студии, даже недовольных «крошек», сама немного по-другому установила светофильтры и отошла подальше.  
  
— Не обращайте на меня внимание.  
  
Баки было сложно не обращать внимание — это Стив плевать хотел на то, сколько вокруг людей, если ему вдруг приспичивало поцеловаться, а он никогда не мог сопротивляться его напору, как бы ни стеснялся. Вот и сейчас, стоило ощутить мягкие губы Стива на своих и почувствовать, как крепко тот прижимается, Баки закрыл глаза и потерялся в ощущениях. Рядом тихо защелкала камера.  
  
— Готово, — объявила Майк, — если хотите, я оставлю вас одних.  
  
— Очень хочу, — хрипло прошептал Стив.  
  
— Ну уж нет, совсем с ума сошел, Капитан Разврат, отпусти меня немедленно.  
  
Стив, посмеиваясь, поднялся с кровати и протянул Баки руку.  
  
— Пойдем, надо принять душ.  
  
— Я пойду один, и предупреждаю: не пытайся выбить дверь.  
  
— Какие мы грозные. Иди уж, не буду посягать на сомнительные остатки твоей чести.  
  
Через полчаса отмывшийся, кажется, от тонны грима, масла и блеска Баки тепло прощался с командой. Майк крепко обняла его и сказала, что он один из самых роскошных мужчин-моделей, с которыми ей приходилось работать. Вики и Челси расцеловали его в обе щеки и втянули в пари.  
  
— Вы не верите в наш профессионализм, и мы обижены. Если ваши фото попадут в Большую тройку, то с вас экскурсия по башне Старка.  
  
— Хорошо, но если не попадут, с вас море самой вкусной в Нью-Йорке пиццы.  
  
— Отлично, забились.  
  
Баки сжал в обеих руках две изящные ладошки.  
  
— Стив, разбей.  
  
Домой ехали тесно прижавшись другу к другу на заднем сиденье роскошного лимузина, предоставленного журналом, причем Баки всю дорогу отстаивал целостность одежды, которую Стив норовил с него содрать. В свои комнаты уже чуть ли не вбежали, и уснули только с рассветом, вымотанные любовью, тесно сплетясь в объятиях.

 

 

***

  
Через пару дней команда разъехалась по домам, на базе оставались только Стив с Баки, и Ванда с Виженом. Старк, как всегда, попытался затащить всех к себе в гости.  
  
— Ну что вам тут делать? А у меня Пеппер улетает на проверку филиала в Сингапуре, я буду один, заскучаю, изобрету еще что-нибудь кошмарное.  
  
— Тони ты будешь не один, — отвечал Стив, размеренно помешивая тесто для блинчиков. — Брюс живет в башне. И потом, что мешает тебе полететь с Пеппер?  
  
— Терпеть не могу Азию, там сейчас ужасно душно. Вот я буду мучиться. И вы будете в этом виноваты.  
  
— Тони, я даю тебе слово, что на выходные мы приедем. — Баки отчаянно жестикулировал за спиной у Стива, показывая то на руку, то на пламя конфорки. — Ты мне обещал апгрейд униформы. — «Огнемет» одними губами изобразил он.  
  
— Конечно, я почти все доделал, — Тони подмигнул, — в субботу жду.  
  
Ужинали вчетвером, Ванда нахваливала блюда, а Вижн задумчиво наблюдал, а потом изрек:  
  
— Надо бы добавить мне подобие пищеварительной системы и вкусовые рецепторы, я уверен, что если не Старк, то Шури точно сможет. Всегда хотел тоже принимать пищу, а не просто сидеть за столом.  
  
— Милый, ты у меня идеальный мужчина, — чмокнула его в нос Ванда. — Ты меня избавляешь от необходимости торчать у плиты: никогда не любила готовить. — Она повернулась к Стиву. — Как обстоят дела с ремонтом?  
  
— Если ничего не случится, то уже через месяц будем праздновать новоселье.  
  
— А вы двое не задумывались о приобретении собственного жилья? — спросил в свою очередь Баки. — Не пора ли свить свое гнездышко.  
  
— Мы уже купили дом, там роскошный ремонт, только небольшие переделки нужны, — зарумянившись, ответила Ванда.  
  
— Ах вы шпионы, и никто ведь не знает!  
  
— Мы вам первым сказали, пока не говорите остальным.  
  
— Своих не сдаем. А в каком районе?  
  
— Парк Слоуп.  
  
— Серьезно? Так мы будем соседями.  
  
— Если нужно, у меня теперь куча знакомств в сфере дизайна квартир, да и сам я кое-что умею, — добавил Стив.  
  
— Я как раз хотела с тобой посоветоваться. Дело в том, что окна спальни выходят…  
  
Ванда и Стив «сплелись в экстазе ремонта», а Баки и Вижн, быстро подхватывающий человеческие манеры, синхронно возвели очи горе.

 

 

***

  
Три недели, остававшиеся до выхода особого выпуска журнала, пролетели быстро. Кое-где подняла голову Гидра, через внезапно открывшийся в Центральном парке портал вывалились ящероподобные агрессивные твари, в общем, скучать не приходилось. Стив ругался на все лады, что это все специально сговорились, чтоб оттянуть дату переезда в новую квартиру. В день Икс, когда выпуск журнала поступил в продажу, всем было немного не до того, потому что команда штурмовала небольшую крепость в забытом Богом уголке Европы — там окопалась ячейка АИМ. Так что для ознакомления с результатами фотосессии все собрались в общей гостиной спустя четыре дня после публикации. Приехала миссис Кхан, вместе с ней явились чудо-крошки и одетая в неприлично короткие шорты Майк, они занесли в комнату увесистую стопку журналов, но положили ее в уголке.  
  
— Каждому Мстителю — персональное издание, — улыбнулась Сушмита. — Но, для начала, я бы хотела показать вам результаты на большом экране, так сказать. Мистер Старк, поможете?  
  
— Всенепременно. Леди, прошу в первый ряд.  
  
Наташа, Пеппер, Ванда, Хоуп и Мария заняли места на мягком диване напротив стены, миссис Кхан и ее помощницы расположились вместе с мужчинами за столом.  
  
— Обалдеть, какая красотка, — зашептал на ухо Баки Сэм. — Интересно, кто это? — спросил он кивая на Майк.  
  
— Это мой фотограф.  
  
— Ну почему тебе-то досталась такая принцесса, это несправедливо. Познакомишь?  
  
— Могу, конечно, только мне кажется, она не по этой части, — поиграл бровями Баки.  
  
— Да ла-а-адно. Ничего, я парень рисковый.  
  
— Дамы и господа, прошу внимания. Представляем вам юбилейный спецвыпуск журнала «Женщины Америки». Пятница, будь любезна.  
  
Стена превратилась в огромный экран, и на нем возникло фото обложки. Баки присвистнул невольно, фотографы действительно знали свое дело. Все выглядели настоящими богатырями, даже Беннер, Лэнг и худощавый Локи смотрелись отлично. Баки нашел глазами себя и Стива… и даже рот приоткрыл. Казалось что они только что отпраздновали максимум двадцатипятилетие. Стив сиял улыбкой, а сам Баки отчаянно напоминал бравого сержанта, еще не тронутого долгими годами плена.  
Дамы принялись отпускать комплименты, в том числе — фривольного содержания. Сушмита довольно улыбалась.  
  
— Если вас так впечатлило общее фото, даже не представляю, что вы скажете о персональных.  
  
На экране медленно начали меняться фотографии, каждая оставалась на несколько минут, позволяя рассмотреть результат в подробностях. Фоны и интерьеры были подобраны с большим вкусом, фото для плакатных версий были фееричны. Старк — с небрежно растрепанными волосами, покрытый мазками машинного масла, пах прикрывает заваленный чертежами стол. Клинт, стоящий посреди райского сада с золотым луком в руках; белый, низко висящий, колчан со стрелами прячет интимные подробности. Беннер, с мечтательным взглядом сидящий в кресле, грызет дужку очков; роль «прикрытия» выполняет большой лист бумаги, исписанный формулами. Локи с мокрыми волосами стоит посреди пруда, на поверхности которого плавают кувшинки; вода на самой границе «запретной» зоны. Т’Чалла в ритуальной раскраске; оскалившая пасть огромная пантера закрывает своей мощной спиной королевские достоинства. Скотт, оседлавший муляж гигантского муравья, смеется, тяня на себя усики как поводья. Вижн — в «человеческой» ипостаси, с мечом в одной руке, прикрывающий нижний регион щитом во второй. Когда дошло до него, Ванда восторженно взвизгнула.  
  
Мужчины смеялись, сыпали шуточками, пряча смущение. Никто не ожидал, что будет такой эффект. Дамы реагировали все громче —, комментарии давно перешли границы цензуры, — демонстративно обмахивались, просили включить кондиционер на полную, «иначе сгорим», и требовали еще ледяного шампанского. Добавку из шампанского и фруктов доставили, как раз когда на экране появилось фото Сэма, и хорошо, что доставил ее не курьер-человек, а один из костюмов Тони. Сэм стоял спиной, как будто на краю утеса, вполоборота глядя через плечо и раскинув руки с красно-белым оперением. Девушки устроили настоящую истерику.  
  
— Эй, так нечестно! — завопил Сэм. — Почему это я один сверкаю голой задницей?!  
  
— Отличная задница, почему бы не показать, — откликнулась Майк.  
  
Сэм расплылся в улыбке.  
  
— Цензура позволяет в журнале для взрослых женщин демонстрировать ягодицы, — со смехом просветила миссис Кхан.  
  
— И ты не один сверкаешь задницей на плакате, — добавил Стив.  
  
— Мама, я увижу голый зад капитана! — провозгласила Хилл. — Мне надо срочно выпить еще.  
  
Баки принялся ловко откупоривать бутылки, а Клинт — разливать в бокалы и галантно подавать их женщинам.  
  
— А теперь, — радостно объявила Челси, — на сцену выходят победители. — Представляем вам Большую Тройку. Эти трое Мстителей, согласно результатам голосования, признаны самыми желанными и сексуальными.  
  
— Подождите, — очнулся Баки, — но моих фото еще не было.  
  
— Мистер Барнс, вы неосмотрительно позволили себе поспорить с лучшей съемочной командой «Женщин Америки», расплата близка.  
  
— Да вы меня разыгрываете… — пробурчал Баки.  
  
— Ни в коем случае: результаты тщательно подсчитаны экспертной комиссией и находятся в открытом доступе.  
  
— Итак, — серьезно объявила Майк, — обладатель почетного третьего места, Тор Громовержец.  
  
Все три фото были потрясающе красивыми, но плакатное было роскошным. Тор стоял на залитой лунным светом поляне, струи дождя, казалось, сейчас брызнут с экрана, глаза светились колдовским светом, в правой руке, вскинутой к небу, Гром-секира, бьющие в землю молнии, вспышка одной из них закрывает зону цензуры. Дамы разразились аплодисментами, а Локи тесно прижался к Тору, шепча ему на ухо: «Мой король, как ты прекрасен».  
  
— Ну что ж, — улыбнулся Тор, — проиграть таким славным воинам не обидно.  
  
Когда восторги утихли, Вики торжественно произнесла.  
  
— Представляю обладателя почетного второго места.  
  
Баки даже слегка подался вперед: не может быть, он обошел самого Тора. В руку толкнулся стакан, полный виски.  
  
— Давай, — шепнул Старк, — я вижу, тебе очень надо.  
  
Баки благодарно кивнул и залпом выпил сразу половину.  
  
— И это… — Вики выдержала паузу, — знаменитый Капитан Америка!  
  
— Да ну на хрен, — выдохнул Баки.  
  
— Бак, не выражайся при дамах, — хохотнул Стив.  
  
Женская аудитория практически билась в экстазе.  
  
— Представляю, что сейчас происходит на тренировочном полигоне базы и в моей башне, — протянул Старк. — Агенты и мои сотрудники, наверное, с ума сходят.  
  
— Они что, все это видят? — обернулся к нему Баки.  
  
— Идет прямая трансляция. Многие, конечно, уже видели журнал, но в компании и на огромном экране смотрится гораздо интереснее.  
  
— …е-е-ец, — Баки уронил голову на стол.  
  
— Любовь моя, не отвлекайся, — толкнул его локтем Стив, — неужели не хочешь на меня посмотреть? Второе место в такой компании, это тебе не абы что.  
  
Баки уставился на экран. При появлении первого же фото, дамы окончательно забыли правила приличия. Мужчины решили, что они не хуже, и оглушительно свистели и хлопали. Стив был хорош везде. И горделиво распрямивший плечи на фоне Американского флага, который кокетливо завившимся кончиком прикрыл стратегические места. И стоящий боком, «гордо сияющий задницей», как громогласно объявил Сэм, под струями воды в душевой кабине, запотевшей в нужных местах. Плакатное фото было наполнено светом и блеском, кожа Стива переливалась под лучами солнца, бившего в окно, а сам он, приподнявшись на локтях, полулежал на ярком ковре. Пушистый рыжий кот возлегал на нем, выполняя роль укрытия «самой важной части тела».  
  
Баки во все глаза смотрел на фото своего любимого. Господи, как же тот был прекрасен.  
  
— Стив, — он резко обернулся и прижал Стива к груди, — я самый счастливый человек в мире, не знаю, за что мне такое сокровище.  
  
— Ты не прав, самый счастливый человек — это я.  
  
Стив притянул его за затылок к себе и нежно прикоснулся к губам.  
  
— Спасибо тебе.  
  
— За что?  
  
— За то что ты есть.  
  
Челси поднялась с места и захлопала в ладоши. Все понемногу затихли.  
  
— Итак, победитель голосования, звезда юбилейного выпуска журнала, самый сексуальный, горячий и желанный Мститель. Единственный и неповторимый… Баки Барнс!  
  
На экране появилось первое фото. Баки только удивленно качал головой. Майк была отличным фотографом. Он и не помнил моменты, в которые ей удавалось его подловить. Это просто не мог быть он. На экране был, стоящий вполоборота к зрителям у открытого окна, высокий стройный парень, с широченными плечами, заливисто хохочущий, убирающий спадающую на лицо прядь волос, газовая занавеска, приподнятая ветром искусно прятала запретную зону.  
  
Женская аудитория устроила овацию.  
  
— Обалдеть можно, Барнс как тебе не стыдно ходить букой.  
  
— Джеймс, я подговорю Тони сделать щекочущих дронов, чтобы чаще видеть твою улыбку.  
  
— Баки, какой ты солнечный.  
  
Второе фото вызвало еще более бурную реакцию. Баки сидел на подоконнике, поджав одну ногу под себя, на коленях — большой старинный фотоальбом, левую руку скрывал небрежно накинутый китель, правой он перелистывал страницу. Казалось кто-то окликнул его, и он с легкой улыбкой внимательно смотрел на позвавшего. Волосы Баки были убраны под сдвинутую слегка набок сержантскую фуражку образца сороковых годов.  
  
— Боже мой, — прошептал Стив и сильно сжал его руку, — откуда они узнали?  
  
Баки отчетливо услышал, как сильно забилось сердце Стива. Черт, а ведь он действительно, убаюканный мягким голосом миссис Кхан, ее неспешными вопросами, рассказал, как, когда он приехал из тренировочного лагеря в отпуск, Стив уговорил его позировать в одной фуражке.  
  
— Кажется, это я проболтался, прости.  
  
— За что? Я эту фотографию закажу размером во всю стену своего кабинета.  
  
— В ЩИТе? Чтобы все любовались на меня голозадого?  
  
— Придурок, в нашей квартире.  
  
— Плодотворно же ты будешь там работать, — хитро улыбнулся Баки.  
  
Дамы в этот раз не ограничились словами, они облепили Баки обнимая его, ероша волосы и отпуская неприличные комплименты.  
  
— Роджерс, я абсолютно искренне заявляю: я тебе завидую, — почти прокричала Мария.  
  
— Если бы не Стив, я бы на тебе женился, — кокетливо захлопал ресницами Баки.  
  
— Капитан, я вызываю вас на дуэль, будем биться за руку и сердце этого красавца.  
  
Наконец все расселись по местам. Слово взяла миссис Кхан.  
  
— А теперь фотография, признанная нашими читателями самой лучшей из всей фотосессии.  
  
На экране возникла огромная кровать. Снимок был сделан сверху. Баки смутно вспомнил, что после «приведения модели в нужное настроение» его и правда уложили на постель, а Майк взобралась на высоченную стремянку. На кипенно-белых простынях лежал неземной красоты молодой мужчина. Смуглая кожа слегка поблескивала, одну ногу он вытянул прямо, а вторую чуть согнул в колене, левая рука, отливающая золотым блеском, была закинута под голову, правая натягивала край простыни, прикрывая пах. Мощные грудные мышцы были покрыты каплями пота, влажные темные волосы разметались по подушке. Он смотрел в камеру слегка прикусив нижнюю губу белоснежными зубами, на щеках играл легкий румянец, в больших голубых глазах отражались блики свечей, горящих на столике рядом с кроватью. Вся фотография была пропитана страстью: абсолютно точно можно было сказать, что этот мужчина только что занимался сексом и все еще находится в плену отголосков удовольствия.  
  
Гостиную охватила тишина. Баки нервно хихикнул.  
  
— Это что, я? Да не может быть.  
  
Все молчали. Баки обернулся к Стиву.  
  
— Я что, действительно выгляжу вот так?  
  
— Да, родной, — Стив поцеловал ему запястье, — ты выглядишь именно так после того, как мы занимаемся любовью, и я каждый раз спрашиваю себя, как такой красавец выбрал себе такого задохлика, каким я был, и никогда его не предавал.  
  
Баки повернулся и ошарашенно уставился на экран. Нет, ну если он хоть вполовину выглядит так хорошо, как на этом фото, может, и правда можно прекращать кутаться в широкие джинсы и безразмерные хенли. Возможно, стоит и правда сходить на шоппинг и прикупить себе…  
  
Гостиная наполнилась звуком громоподобных оваций.  
  
— Баки, ты такой красивый, это просто невозможно.  
  
— Джеймс, ты толкаешь меня на адюльтер.  
  
— Барнс, если что, я бисексуален.  
  
— Только моей жене это фото не показывайте, я чувствую комплекс неполноценности.  
  
— Майк, ты гений фотографии, тебе удалось показать секс во плоти.  
  
— Роджерс, признайся честно, ты от него как дамочек-то отгонял?  
  
Баки уже весь залился краской и испытывал стойкое желание спрятаться под стол.  
Все поздравляли его с заслуженной победой, Челси и Вики висли на нем, требуя исполнения выигранного желания. Пока остальные участники фотосессии разбирали себе экземпляры журналов, Стив настойчиво интересовался у Майк: «Можно ли все три фото сделать размером со стену, я хочу декорировать ими свой рабочий кабинет». Тони предложил отправиться на обзорную экскурсию по Башне Старка немедленно, пока в ресторане на первом этаже готовят небольшой «семейный» ужин. Вся компания, действительно погрузилась в вереницу автомобилей и отправилась в гости к Старку. Майк и миссис Кхан сели в одну машину с Баки и Стивом.  
  
— Вы видели только фотографии, но потом обязательно прочитайте и ваши небольшие интервью, мне кажется они удались.  
  
— Конечно удались, как и фото, — сказала Майк. — Весь твиттер и инстаграм пестрят хэштегами #БакиБарнсНастоящийГерой #СексиБаки #БакиМойЛюбимыйМститель #БакиКрасивый и прочая и прочая.  
  
— Спасибо вам, — тихо сказал Баки. — Я никогда не думал, что снова перестану себя стесняться.  
  
— Стесняться, — вытаращилась на него Майк. — Да я, когда тебя увидела вблизи, готова была сменить ориентацию, а мужчины меня не интересовали никогда.  
  
— Значит, я правильно все понял, — улыбнулся Баки. — Сэм ужасно расстроится, он хотел позвать тебя на свидание.  
  
— Ну отчего же не сходить на свидание с хорошим человеком. Хотя ты намекни Наташе при случае, что я просто тащусь от рыженьких. О, чуть не забыла, — Майк протянула ему флешку, — здесь несколько фото, которые только для вас двоих.  
  
Стив ловко перехватил флешку.  
  
— Такую ценность я ему не доверю, потеряет еще от избытка чувств.  
  
Экскурсия по Башне получилась шумной и веселой, Старк, как радушный хозяин, сверкал улыбкой и сыпал разнообразными необычными фактами про Башню, показывал персональные апартаменты для каждого Мстителя, сокрушался, что он с такой любовью тут все обставлял и не может затащить этих неблагодарных засранцев даже на выходные. Все дружно клялись, что приедут жить на целый месяц, только бы Тони порадовался. За ужином все делились разными веселыми историями, а Майк преподнесла сюрприз показав целую коллекцию неудавшихся смешных кадров.  
  
Расставались тепло, обещая обязательно дать журналу большое интервью от каждого и договариваясь устроить такую же фотосессию для дам.

 

 

**Эпилог**  
(осторожно — «сиропный» стеб)

  
Вернувшись на базу, Стив и Баки по-быстрому приняли душ и рухнули в постель: желание слиться друг с другом было непреодолимым. Позже, когда Стив лежал на груди у Баки, пытаясь восстановить дыхание — «родео» было очень интенсивным, — он вдруг чертыхнулся и резко свесился с кровати, чуть не упав.  
  
— Что случилось? Мадонна, ты меня довести до инфаркта хочешь.  
  
— Я совсем забыл про нашу особую фотосессию. Ужасно хочу ее посмотреть.  
  
Стив выкопал флешку из валяющихся на полу джинсов, вставил в планшет и вывел проекцию на стену. Стали медленно меняться кадры. Два сильных, мускулистых мужчины сплетались среди белых простыней, крепкие руки, сжимающие друг друга в объятиях, алые губы слившиеся в поцелуе. Любому было сразу понятно, что эти двое могут принадлежать только друг другу. Зрелище было настолько горячим, что Баки чувствовал прилившую к щекам кровь, а Стив и вовсе залился краской аж до груди.  
  
— Подумать не мог, что мы вот так вот выглядим.  
  
— Как? — хрипло спросил Баки.  
  
— Совершенно непристойно и совершенно идеально. Идеальные половинки одного целого.  
  
— Стив я … я люблю тебя больше жизни и…  
  
— Баки, женись на мне!  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Ну, замуж ты выйти никогда не согласишься, а я готов хоть белый смокинг надеть. Женись на мне!  
  
— Ты серьезно?  
  
— Абсолютно, теперь огромное количество народа знает, что мой Баки — самый красивый мужчина по эту сторону Атлантики, и, возможно, не только по эту. Я же помру от ревности.  
  
— Стив не говори глупости, ну кому я кроме тебя нужен.  
  
— Я вот сейчас начну показывать тебе тысячи признаний в любви от людей обоих полов, мольбы родить от тебя ребенка и феерические суммы, которые готовы выложить за одну ночь с тобой, тогда ты меня поймешь.  
  
— А что, тебе такое не пишут?  
  
— Пишут, конечно, но я уже привык.  
  
— Так стоп, то есть тебе предлагают переспать за деньги, и ты мне только сейчас об этом говоришь? Я готов убивать!  
  
— За очень большие деньги, кстати.  
  
— Немедленно покажи мне эту пошлятину.  
  
— Давай, я тебе лучше покажу кое-что другое, а ты в процессе думай над моим предложением.  
  
И Стив показал так, что Баки имя-то свое еле помнил, не то чтобы мочь думать о чем-то еще.  
  
Уже под утро, разомлевшие и сонные, они тихо шептали другу другу:  
  
— Люблю тебя.  
  
— Люблю тебя, родной  
  
— Ты ведь только мой?  
  
— Только твой, никогда в этом не сомневайся.  
  
— Пожалуй, я женюсь на тебе.  
  
— Спасибо за одолжение.  
  
— Но у меня есть пара условий.  
  
— Ах у тебя еще и условия…  
  
— Я хочу настоящий медовый месяц.  
  
— Устроим себе хоть медовый год.  
  
— И чтобы из свадебного путешествия мы вернулись уже в свою квартиру.  
  
— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, какого же ты обо мне мнения, если считаешь, что я приведу своего законного супруга в казарму!  
  
— О, и кстати. Мне кажется, Стивен Барнс очень хорошо звучит.  
  
— Не перегибай палку.  
  
— Тебе что, не нравится моя фамилия.  
  
— Мне нравится твое все, мы это обсудим.  
  
— А ты будешь любить меня и через сто лет? Мы ведь когда-то все равно постареем.  
  
— И через двести, и в следующей жизни. Я всегда буду тебя любить, мой самый красивый в мире мужчина.  
  
— Вот не надо. Самый красивый в мире мужчина — мой будущий супруг.  
  
— То есть, ты согласен.  
  
— Категорически нет. Чтоб я вот так принял предложение? Моя бедная матушка придет с того света и оттаскает меня за волосы.  
  
— То есть ты хочешь…  
  
— Я сам сделаю все как положено, прилюдно и по традициям Барнсов.  
  
— Что-то я такое припоминаю про похищение невесты.  
  
— Смирись, теперь тебе не отвертеться, ты разбудил дракона.  
  
— Теперь я захотел политического убежища в Ваканде.  
  
— В Ваканде у меня связи, так что бежать некуда.  
  
— Я понял, меня уже ничто не спасет.  
  
— Абсолютно точно.  
  
— Баки…  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ничего, просто люблю слушать твой голос.  
  
— Я люблю в тебе все, но если ты дашь мне поспать, моя любовь увеличится многократно.  
  
— Спи, мой красавец.  
  
— Боже, теперь это никогда не кончится.  
  
— Мой самый лучший.  
  
— На полтона тише.  
  
— Мой желанный.  
  
— Кажется меня обволакивает сахарной ватой.  
  
— …  
  
— Стив.  
  
— …  
  
— Стив, ты что обиделся?  
  
— …  
  
— Стив, солнце мое, ну я же пошутил.  
  
— У меня резко испарилось чувство юмора.  
  
— А я вот подумал, что Джеймс Роджерс тоже неплохо звучит.  
  
— Я весь внимание.  
  
— Тогда позови свое чувство юмора обратно.  
  
— Оно пришло. И привело с собой чувство ревности.  
  
— Ай, прекрати меня кусать!  
  
— Я тебя всего помечу, чтобы все знали, что этот красавчик только мой.  
  
— Стив, ты, судя по интенсивности, собрался меня сожрать. Прекрати, ай. Я буду ходить в парандже!  
  
— Перебор, но мне нравится ход твоих мыслей.  
  
А через неделю Стивен Роджерс принял предложение руки и сердца от Джеймса Барнса посреди руин очередной базы Гидры, потому что: «Да они сговорились что ли, каждый день миссия?!», но Баки, как положено, стоял на одном колене, и даже кольцо не потерял в пылу битвы, и вся команда громко кричала троекратное «Ура».  
  
Фотографом на свадьбу пригласили Майк, и Наташа, кажется, была очень довольна, когда ей предложили приватную фотосессию. А фотографии новобрачной пары не продали ни одному изданию, а совершенно безвозмездно разрешили разместить в «Женщинах Америки», и спор о том, кто самый красивый в мире, прекратился, потому что им присудили звание самой красивой пары планеты.  
  
Но, засыпая под шум океана на райском острове, где чета Барнс-Роджерс проводила свой медовый месяц, Баки часто слышал сквозь сон, как любимый голос шепчет: «Мой самый красивый в мире супруг, люблю тебя до самого конца и после него».


End file.
